Aroma volatiles are often released very fast when reconstituted in e.g. hot water, resulting in fast decrease of the aroma perception of flavour by the consumers. One approach to control aroma release is the addition of aroma delivery systems during the process, so that they are embedded in the final product. An aroma delivery system can be composed of oil droplets each surrounded by a membrane. However, there is an increasing demand from consumers that products are constituted entirely from natural materials e.g. coffee beans.
Hence, an improved system for delivery of aromas would be advantageous, and in particular a more efficient and/or reliable aroma delivery system constituted entirely of natural or organic materials would be advantageous.